Asking Zatanna Out: One-Shot
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: he could tell that she likes him and he likes her. Heck, they flirt with each other everyday! So why is it so hard to ask Zatanna out?


Young Justice: Asking Zatanna Out: One-Shot

Summary: he could tell that she likes him and he likes her. Heck, they flirt with each other everyday! So why is it so hard to ask Zatanna out?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice. I just own the plot of the story.

Wayne Manor

December 10th 17:14PM

"Alright Dick, just take a deep breath." Dick told himself as he stared at his own reflection in the mirror that was in his bathroom. "Today is the day!" What day do you ask? Well, there's only one word for it I mean one person for it and her name is Zatanna, the daughter of Zatara. Ever since she visited the cave that one day when they were trying to find Red Tornado which they did thanks to Zatanna and her magic, Dick started liking her ever since. He believes that Zatanna likes him too because she flirts back at him. So he began trying to ask her out but for some odd reason, he would get stuck and would have his mouth wide open in front of her.

"That's so not happening today." Dick said with confidence and was about to leave but stopped. "Oh, forgot my glasses." He grabbed the dark sunglasses that was on the sink and slipped them on. Rule number one if you are the adopted son of Bruce Wayne and work with Batman, never leave the mansion without sunglasses. Which means Zatanna and the other members of the team well, except Wally, does not know the real identity of Batman and the Boy Wonder. If things go well with Zatanna well maybe he could break that little rule but that's in the future. For now, let's stay in the present.

Mount Justice

December 10th 18:00PM

RECOGNIZED ROBIN B01

Dick smirked at himself when he entered the cave and looked around. "Well, look who finally shows up." Wally West darted over towards his best friend using his super speed. "A little late aren't you?" He asked with a goofy smile.

Dick rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Got held back." He threw over his shoulder and started looking around for Zatanna who is not here at the cave yet. He sniffed the air. "Who is cooking tonight?" He asked. Artemis Crock looked over shoulder from the couch.

"Conner and Megan though I really hope that they are cooking." She said with a smirk. Dick chuckled and nodded in agreement and looked around again. Where is Zatanna? He asked himself. "And Kaldur went home for the night." Artemis said.

"Let me know when dinner is done. I am going to work out a little." Artemis waved him off as he made his way towards the work out room of the cave.

"Zatanna is going to be a little late Lover Boy." Dick glared at Wally when he ran up to him with a huge smile on his face. "I saw you looking for her." Dick scoffed at him.

"No I wasn't. I was looking for Kaldur." He defended himself. Wally raised an eyebrow not believing him and was still smiling. Dick sighed. "I hate you right now." He said walking past him. Wally ran to catch up to him.

"No you don't and if you need help with her all you have to is ask." Dick laugh at him as they entered the work out room. "I know women." Dick scoffed.

"Please, have you asked Artemis out yet?" Wally glared at him.

"No and this isn't about me it's about you! Plus, I don't even like her." He said with a roll of his eyes, crossing his arms. Dick rolled his eyes at him as he grabbed a punching bag and hook it up.

"Uh-huh, yea sure." He said with a smirk. Wally threw his hands up in the air in frustration as Dick started punching the bag.

"Seriously Dick? I know for a fact that you were trying to ask her out for like weeks and have you succeed?" Dick glared at him. "No you haven't so I am trying to be a good best friend and give you advice because you were trying so hard and you ask me about my women problems? Please, I don't have any." Dick punched the bag a couple of times before turning around to face Wally.

"Look, every time I even try asking her out something stops me and making me look like a totally idiot." Wally raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what it is." He muttered with a frustrated sigh. Wally darted over to him, putting a arm onto his shoulder.

"You want to know why you froze when you are about to ask her out?" Dick nodded once. Wally smiled. "That is because tiny butterflies start floating around inside your stomach and they made you froze." Dick raised an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms.

"I thought only girls get butterflies in their stomach?" Wally waved him off.

"Please, everyone gets butterflies when they are around the person they like. You Dick, just have to get rid of them." Wally said with a glint in his eye. Dick cocked his head to the side. "And I know just a thing." Wally said with a smile.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Wally placed his hands onto his hips.

"Pretend that I'm Zatanna! If you practiced with me, you will have the confidence of asking her out!" Dick blinked at him, wondering if it would work. Dick shrugged his shoulders and sighed, turning around to face him taking a deep breath. Wally encouraged him. "Come on Dick. Ask me!" He told him. "I'm waiting." Wally said when Dick was taking too long. Dick closed his eyes behind his sunglasses, imagining that Wally was Zatanna. He took a deep breath.

"Z-zee, I-I was k-kind of wondering if you want to," He trailed off and looked away from Wally. He always stutter when he was around Zatanna even though that it was just Wally.

"Try again without the stutter." Wally told him. Dick balled his fists.

"ZEE, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" He shouted with his eyes closed tightly.

"Y-yes." Dick's eyes snapped open to find Wally gone and was replaced with Zatanna standing there with her arms wrapped around herself. He was so going to kill Wally later on.

"W-wait what?" He asked her, taken aback. She gave him a small smile and tuck in a small strand of black hair behind her ear.

"I said yes. I would love to go out with you. What took you so long?" She asked.

"I-I," Dick cleared his throat a couple of times. "Actually I was trying for weeks." Zatanna blushed and looked away from him. "Wally was trying to help me." She giggled.

"That was a mean trick he just pulled. However, I am kind of glad that he did that." Dick smirked at her thinking maybe he shouldn't kill Wally after all.

"Yea, me too." They smiled at each other. He did it. He finally asked Zatanna out though it really wasn't supposed to go like this but, oh well.

Author's Note: this is my first ever Zatanna/Dick one-shot and I really hope that you guys liked it. Tell me what you guys think!


End file.
